Class 3-X
by wonkyumafias
Summary: WOLF First Class High School, kelas 3-X. Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo mengemban tugas dari Kepala Sekolah untuk mengembalikan kelas ini ke jalan yang benar. Memangnya murid-murid macam apa yang menghuni kelas ini? Berhasilkah mereka berdua? EXO as school boys, Suho x Everyone. WARNING: BL, may contain of semi rated M scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**this is wonkyumafias' new story :D**

**for you who's waiting for Crudelis Amor's bonus chapter and The Chois Episode 6, we're still working for it, really! But we just can't wait to write this story. Too excited with EXO as school boys in XOXO (you guys too, no? ^^), so… hope you like this story!**

* * *

**CLASS 3-X**

**written by: wonkyumafias**

**Main Cast: EXO**

**Pair: Suho x Everyone!**

Di pusat kota Seoul berdirilah bangunan sekolah megah dengan fasilitas yang melebihi sekolah lain. Bangunan itu didominasi oleh warna putih terang dengan lambang sekolah di dekat pintu masuk sekolah. Di lapangan depan sekolah terdapat air mancur serta pepohonan rindang di sekitarnya.

Tampak para murid berlalu lalang mengenakan pakaian sekolah yang dapat dibilang berkelas . Sekolah ini memang hanya diperuntukkan untuk kalian yang memiliki uang tebal dan penerus perusahaan milik orang tua.

WOLF First Class High School. Sekolah berkualitas dengan tingkat kelulusan paling tinggi di Korea Selatan. Bagi mereka yang lulus dari sekolah ini, mereka akan dibekali dengan masa depan yang cerah juga peluang kerja yang akan berdatangan kepada mereka. Sekolah berakreditasi A dan tentu saja bagi kalian yang tidak mempunyai uang jangan berharap dapat menapakkan kaki kalian di sekolah ini.

Tapi apa benar begitu? Apakah semua anak konglomerat di sekolah ini tidak ada yang bermasalah?

Apakah semuanya menuruti peraturan?

Apa benar?

Mari kita tengok bersama-sama.

Di sebuah gedung tua yang bangunannya sudah usang dan tidak terpakai terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah. Ia sedang sibuk menghajar seorang pemuda yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi melawan segala pukulan dan tidak jarang tendangan yang dilancarkan pemuda itu.

"Berani sekali kau kemari! Kau kira kau ini siapa huh!?" pemuda itu berteriak sambil menarik kerah baju pemuda yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran itu. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya lemah.

"Tao sudah cukup," ujar suara berat yang terdengar dari belakang pemuda yang ternyata bernama Tao itu. Tao hanya mendecih kesal dan melemparkan pemuda tidak berdaya itu kembali ke tanah.

"Siapa yang mengutusmu? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau ini adalah daerah kekuasan kami," ujar pemuda lainya yang berkulit kecokelatan. Pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya dengan rambut ombre berwarna pelangi hanya mendengus kesal, menatap pemuda yang dilempar Tao dengan tatapan jijik.

"Ah aku tahu dia ini siapa," suara berat kembali terdengar diantara ketiga pemuda itu. Pemimpin dari kawanan berandalan yang bernama Kris mengangkat dagu pemuda itu.

"Dia ini Taemin, kalian ingat kelompok berandalan yang bernama Shine atau apalah itu yang kita hajar minggu lalu?" Kris menatap ketiga anak buahnya malas. Ketiganya hanya mengangguk. Kris kembali melihat Taemin yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"SHINee nama kelompok kami SHINee, brengsek," ujarnya lemah. Kris melepaskan dagu Taemin, dia memandang wajahnya sekali lagi sebelum mendaratkan tendangan di perut Taemin. Taemin melenguh kesakitan.

"Itu hadiah dariku, _pretty boy._ Katakan kepada kelompokmu jangan pernah mengutusmu kemari lagi atau kalian semua akan kubunuh mengerti?" ancam Kris dengan dingin. Ia lalu mengangkat kakinya dan pergi dari tempat itu diikuti oleh Tao, Sehun dan Kai.

"Ah dan jangan lupa kami semua dari WOLF High School, sampai jumpa" imbuh Sehun sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi dari gedung itu.

* * *

Di dalam sekolah terlihat 3 orang pemuda sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu di dalam ruang alat-alat kebersihan yang sempit.

"Apa keonaran yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Jongdae dengan suara yang sedikit nyaring itu. Kesenangan dan juga kejahilan dapat terpancar dari matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke ruang ganti anak perempuan dan menaruh kecoa di masing-masing loker? Jangan lupa juga kamera rahasia haha!" usul pemuda berambut cokelat seperti poodle sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya histeris.

"Jangan bodoh Chanyeol siapa yang akan menyamar sebagai wanita untuk meletakkan itu semua?" sanggah pemuda dengan wajah manis yaitu Baekhyun. Otak dari semua keonaran yang mereka lakukan di sekolah.

"Kau kan cantik Baekkie! Kenapa bukan kau saja?" ujar Jongdae. Baekhyun memukul kepalanya. Sang korban hanya mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Tapi ide Chanyeol itu bagus juga, Mari kita lakukan." Baekhyun segera berdiri begitu pula Jongdae. Saat Chanyeol berdiri ia lupa kalau ia harus menunduk dan sialnya kepalanya sedikit terbetur lampu diatasnya.

"AW!" umpat Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Jongdae hanya tertawa tertahan sampai rasanya ingin buang air kecil melihat wajah aneh pemuda tinggi itu. Mereka segera merencanakan segala hal-hal nakal di masing-masing kepala mereka. Setelah seluruh persiapan mereka selesai, mereka kembali ke ruang sempit tadi dan membuka laptop yang sudah terhubung dengan kamera untuk melihat keadaan di ruang ganti wanita.

"Ah ini mereka datang!" ujar mereka bertiga bersamaan. Chanyeol menahan tawa kecilnya dengan menutup mulutnya.

3

2

1….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BRAK!

Pintu ruang ganti anak perempuan terbuka. Ketiga pemuda itu lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyian untuk melihat hasil ulah mereka. Mereka lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chanyeol melompat-lompat dan bertepuk tangan layaknya orang kehilangan kewarasannya alias gila.

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya sedangkan Jongdae menyandarkan badannya di tembok terdekat. Tawa terdengar di seluruh koridor sampai…

"KALIAN BERTIGA IKUT KE RUANG BIMBINGAN KONSELING SEGERA!" suara teriakan guru dapat terdengar. Mereka bertiga hanya berlari sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tetapi…

"Jangan harap kalian bisa lari…!" Gerombolan anak perempuan mengelilingi mereka dengan tatapan predator yang siap untuk menggigit mereka.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Ya?" jawabnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya.

"Tidak bisakah kau gunakan _aegyo_-mu?" rayu Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun membunuh Chanyeol saat itu juga. Karena kedua temanya memang tidak pernah berguna.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pink berlari di tengah lapangan rumput yang hijau. Bola di kakinya bergulir dengan lincah. Pemuda itu memang sangat berbakat dalam olah raga sepak bola ini. Bahkan kupu-kupu dan rerumputan pun mengumandangkan namanya ke semua penjuru.

Ia berlari, berlari, menendang dan berlari. Dengan tendangan halilintar dia akan mencetak gol… tapi pemuda ini bukan Kapten Tsubasa.

"Luhan!" panggil seorang pemuda lain dengan seragam tim yang sama. Rambutnya cokelat dan pipinya sedikit tembem. "Oper padaku!"

Luhan berbinar. "Aww, Baozi! Oke!" ia mengoper pada pemuda itu.

"Namaku Xiumin bukan Baozi!" Xiumin mengoreksi, menggiring bola mendekati gawang lawan.

"Aku akan mencetak gol!" gumam Xiumin dengan semangat. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan shooting dan…

_PRIIIIIIT!_

Pertandingan dihentikan. Xiumin dan Luhan saling menatap dengan bingung. Guru olah raga menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian berdua! Kalian ini dari kelas mana?" tanya guru bertopi biru itu.

"Emm… 3-X," jawab Luhan ragu.

Guru itu geleng-geleng kepala. "Jadwal olah raga kalian bukan hari ini! Kenapa kalian ikutan main sepak bola?"

"Eh?" Xiumin kebingungan. "Tapi ada yang memberitahu kami kalau kami disuruh ikut main sepak bola hari ini,_ Seonsaeng-nim_," ujarnya.

"Siapa?" Guru itu bertanya. "Saya memang menyuruh anak kelas lain untuk menjadi pemain tambahan hari ini tapi bukan dari kelas 3-X! Siapa yang menginformasikan itu pada kalian?"

Tatapan Xiumin dan Luhan langsung tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang sedang mengunyah Lay's rasa Cheddar and Sour Cream di pinggir lapangan.

"YIXING!" seru mereka marah. Yixing yang memberitahu mereka soal ini.

Yixing menelan keripik kentangnya dengan santai. "Emm, sepertinya aku lupa. Aku melihat kalian semangat sekali untuk olah raga jadi ya kupikir kalian yang disuruh _Seonsaeng-nim_. Ternyata bukan ya. Aku lupa."

Luhan, Xiumin, dan guru tadi hanya menggeram frustasi.

* * *

Suara bel terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah saat itu diikuti pemberitahuan yang diumumkan lewat interkom sekolah.

"Panggilan untuk Kim Joonmyun dan Do Kyungsoo untuk segera ke ruangan kepsek sekarang."

Joonmyun yang baru saja membereskan bukunya dan bersiap untuk pulang terdiam. Ia tidak pernah di panggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan?

Joonmyun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan segera bergegas ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Setelah berjalan cukup lama ia menyiapkan dirinya untuk membuka pintu. Ternyata Kyungsoo sudah duduk menghadap kepala sekolah. Joonmyun merasa ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus dikatakan. Ia segera duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih sudah mau kemari kalian berdua," ujar Kepala Sekolah dengan lelah.

"Kalian tahu maksud saya memanggil kalian ke sini?" tanya Kepala Sekolah lagi, Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo menatap satu sama lain dan menggelengkan kepala bersama-sama.

"Jadi kalian saya panggil kemari untuk mengurus siswa-siswa yang berada di kelas khusus," terang Kepala Sekolah. Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo terdiam. Kelas Khusus atau kelas 3 – X adalah kelas yang diperuntukkan mereka yang terkenal nakal dan sering membuat onar di sekolah ini. Bukan berarti mereka terbelakang atau lainnya mereka normal. Hanya saja tenaga mereka hanya digunakan untuk hal-hal yang tak berguna dan menghancurkan citra sekolah.

"Maaf Pak, tetapi bukanya sudah ada guru yang bertugas untuk menangani mereka? Kenapa kami?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kalian adalah murid paling berprestasi disini dan saya yakin kalian dapat diandalkan. Seperti yang kalian lihat, kenakalan dan keanehan mereka semakin menjadi belakangan ini. Guru-guru sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran mereka, jadi kalianlah harapan terakhir yang saya punya." Kepala Sekolah terdengar sudah sangat putus asa.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu hampir setengah anggaran sekolah ini habis untuk uang tutup mulut bagi kelakuan Kris dan kawan-kawannya." Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo sedikit tidak menyangka yang itu. Kalau sudah diminta begini mana bisa menolak.

"Saya mohon beradalah di kelas itu sampai keonaran mereka berkurang dan terkendali dan setelah itu saya janji akan mengembalikan kalian ke kelas semula," janjinya. Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Saya percaya pada kalian." Kepala Sekolah tersenyum meyakinkan. Kedua pemuda manis itu hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Joonmyun menarik napas pelan. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo juga terlihat pusing sama seperti dirinya. Sudah lelah ia mengurusi segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sekolah. Sekarang malah diberi amanat untuk mengatasi anak bermasalah.

"_Hyung_, jadi mulai besok kita akan menjadi bagian dari kelas 3 - X?" Kyungsoo melihat Joonmyun dengan tatapan memelas. Joonmyun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah, sembari mengangguk. Akhirnya kedua pemuda kecil itu berjalan untuk kembali ke rumah masing - masing.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Joonmyun segera bergegas menuju ke kelasnya. Hampir saja ia salah masuk ke kelas 3 – A, kelasnya yang lama. Dadanya berdegup kencang, ia benar-benar gugup. Tetapi ia harus bisa mengemban tugas ini.

Saat sampai ke depan kelas 3 - X yang terletak di ujung koridor yang termasuk tempat terpencil di sekolah, terlihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat ketakutan untuk memasuki kelas.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_!" Panggil Joonmyun. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pemuda yang lebih tua itu dengan tatapan seperti bayi burung hantu.

"_H-Hyung,_ aku takut," ujarnya selagi bersembunyi di balik punggung Joonmyun. Terlihat aura kelam muncul dari sela-sela pintu kelas. Joonmyun menelan ludahnya. Ini terlalu berlebihan. Sugesti yang terlalu kuat menyebabkan matanya berhalusinasi seolah-olah keadaan yang ia hadapi ini seperti di komik.

"Tenang saja Kyungsoo-ah aku yakin kita akan bisa menjinakkan mereka. Setelah itu kita pasti kembali ke kelas semula, _arasseo_?" Joonmyun meyakinkan pemuda yang sedang bersembunyi di belakangnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Joonmyun menarik napas, dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu. Perlahan pelan seperti siput. Joonmyun menatap sekeliling kelas.

Di bagian belakang terlihat golongan berandalan yang sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Kaki mereka diletakkan di atas meja. Tangan di saku celana mereka dan mereka mengeluarkan awan gelap yang mengatakan kalau mereka ini beracun. Eh, tidak salah kan kalau ada salah satu dari mereka sedang sibuk foto dengan kamera depan iPhonenya?

Di sisi lain terlihat golongan pembuat onar yang sedang berbicara serta tertawa. Yang paling tinggi menyerupai jerapah bernama Park Chanyeol tertawa dengan salah satu mata menutup. Saking hebohnya ia mendorong orang yang saat itu sialnya berada di sebelahnya sampai terjatuh kepala terlebih dulu mencium lantai dengan pose menungging. Jongdae yang malang. Bukan malah ditolong mereka malah tertawa menjadi-jadi. Joonmyun menggeleng melihat pemandangan ini.

Di sisi lain terlihat _sport freak_ sedang bermain lempar-lemparan bola dan sang penghancur satu lagi bernama Zhang Yixing sedang sibuk menggambar unicorn di mejanya.

Joonmyun berjalan perlahan menuju podium kelas. Seketika kelas menjadi hening dan semua mata tertuju kepadanya.

"Uhm... Hai! Namaku Kim Joonmyun dan ini temanku Do Kyungsoo. Mulai hari ini kami akan menjadi bagian dari kelas ini jadi—"

PYAR!

"Hei _Hyung_," panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ya?"

"Wajahmu penuh dengan pie susu,"ujar Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

"WOOHOO! TEMAN BARU SELAMAT DATANG DI KELAS INI!" Trio pembuat onar melempar _confetti_ tepat ke wajah Joonmyun membuat wajahnya berkelap-kelip layaknya pelangi. Kyungsoo entah mengapa ikut senang dengan keramaian itu. Ia ikut tertawa dengan imut melihat wajah kegirangan ketiga siswa jahil itu.

"Haha.. Terima kasih atas sambutannya." Joonmyun tertawa garing sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mulai mengelap wajahnya. Baru saja Joonmyun ingin berbicara lagi—

_PROOOOT!_

Belum bersih betul pie susu dan _confetti_ dari wajahnya, sekarang wajahnya basah. Lengkaplah sudah.

Rupanya itu tadi Xiumin yang ingin minum dari botol minumnya. Tetapi Luhan tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya dan Xiumin yang kaget menyemburkan begitu saja air di mulutnya. Jarak ia duduk dengan tempat Joonmyun berdiri memang tidak begitu jauh.

"LUHAN! SAKIT!" pekik Xiumin. Luhan meminta maaf. "Aku nggak sengaja!"

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Joonmyun menghela napas dalam-dalam sementara air menetes-netes dari wajah ke seragamnya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tisu dari dalam tasnya dan mengelap wajah serta seragam Joonmyun.

"Emm… Jadi… segitu saja perkenalan kami. Mungkin ada yang mau kau katakan, Kyungsoo?" tanya Joonmyun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jadi gugup lagi karena sekarang semua mata terfokus padanya.

Kecuali Chanyeol. Ia terjungkal ke belakang karena tertawa tadi dan belum bangkit.

"Emm… Emm… Tidak ada. Salam kenal semuanya. Mohon bantuannya," kata Kyungsoo kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya.

Seluruh kelas terdiam sampai Yixing mengangkat tangan. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

"I-Iya?" Joonmyun menatap Yixing dan tersenyum ramah.

"Siapa nama kalian tadi? Aku lupa," Yixing berkedip dengan polos.

Joonmyun menjawab, "Aku Joonmyun dan ini Kyungsoo."

Yixing mengangguk. "Apa kalian unicorn?"

Joonmyun mengernyitkan alis. Kyungsoo menatap Yixing dengan tatapan burung hantunya.

"Tentu saja bukan… kami… manusia," Joonmyun menjawab dengan ragu. _Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_

"Oh. Baiklah," Yixing tersenyum simpul lalu kembali menggambari mejanya.

Luhan mengangkat tangan. "Apa kalian suka sepak bola?"

"Uhmmm," Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo menggeleng, "tidak terlalu," jawab mereka bersamaan.

Jongdae duduk di kursinya setelah membantu membangunkan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun. Ia lalu mengangkat tangan juga. "Boleh kupanggil Joonmyun-_hyung_?"

Tao berhenti memotret dengan iPhone-nya. "Apa? Apa tadi?"

"Joonmyun-_hyung_," Jongdae menoleh pada Tao yang duduk di belakangnya dan mengulangi.

"Joon-ma-hao?"

"Joonmyun-_hyung_."

"Joon-ma-haaaoo?"

Jongdae _facepalm_. Ia berhenti menoleh pada pemuda bertindik itu dan kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Joonma," Tao semakin ngaco, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Joonmyun. "Kau punya tas Gucci?"

Joonmyun ternganga. "NGGAK."

Tao menyerocos dalam bahasa Cina pada Kris lalu mereka berdua tertawa jahat. Joonmyun pusing mendengarnya. Ia lalu mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mencari tempat duduk.

Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan ke barisan kursi. Ada dua kursi kosong di barisan paling depan. Joonmyun menyempatkan diri untuk menebar senyum ramah pada semuanya, dan ia menyesal ketika tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Kai yang duduk di pojok belakang.

Kai menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja. Ia lalu melirik Joonmyun nakal dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"Di sini kosong." Kai menyeringai, menyuruh Joonmyun duduk di pangkuannya.

Joonmyun merinding seketika dan langsung duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Baekhyun itu. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah kanannya. Ia mendengar suara tawa geng berandalan dari belakang.

* * *

Seorang guru masuk dan pelajaran dimulai. Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo secara otomatis mengeluarkan buku pelajaran, buku tulis, dan alat tulis mereka. Kepala Sekolah berkata mereka harus menjadi teladan yang baik untuk siswa 3-X. Karena itu mereka mencoba memberi contoh belajar dengan baik di kelas.

Selama sepuluh menit pertama kelas cukup tenang. Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo saling melirik dan tersenyum. Mungkin mereka memang berhasil di hari pertama ini!

Untuk memastikan, Joonmyun melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan.

Mereka tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Ketiga pemuda itu saling berbicara dengan sangat pelan sambil membuat katapel kertas. Kelihatannya mereka akan bermain dengan katapel itu.

Kyungsoo juga menoleh ke bangku di belakangnya. Xiumin dan Luhan asik bermain game di ponsel mereka. Sementara itu di bangku belakang Kris dan Kai tidur nyenyak. Yixing masih menggambari meja. Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan kosong lalu Tao berkutat dengan iPhone-nya. Mungkin mengupload foto-foto dirinya tadi ke Weibo.

Joonmyun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir kalau siswa kelas 3-X akan langsung menurut dengan mudah?

* * *

Setelah satu jam periode pelajaran berlalu, sang guru tiba-tiba pergi karena ada suatu urusan. Akhirnya Joonmyun menyuruh kelas untuk memberi salam kepada _Sungsaengnim_ itu. Tetapi tidak ada yang berdiri kecuali Kyungsoo. Joonmyun seketika berwajah lelah lalu kembali duduk.

Baru saja pantat indahnya kembali menyentuh permukaan kursi, ia mendengar suara kursi yang berdecit. Kris beserta teman-teman berandalannya menuju ke pintu. Joonmyun segera berdiri untuk menghalangi langkah Kris.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Joonmyun berusaha mengintimidasi. Kris melihat Joonmyun malas sedangkan Sehun hanya mengejek Joonmyun.

"Bolos," jawab Kris gampang selagi memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Joonmyun hanya melipat tangannya.

"Tunggu sampai bel istirahat baru kalian bisa keluar," pintanya. Kris dan kawan-kawan hanya tertawa mengejek.

"Jangan harap kami mau mendengarkanmu ya," sahut Tao. Joonmyun hanya memandang mereka berempat. Sadar bahwa Joonmyun tidak akan meninggalkan tempatnya, Kris hanya menggerutu lalu menabrak tubuh Joonmyun sampai jatuh.

Kai melirik Joonmyun sebentar sambil tersenyum sadis lalu segera mengikuti Kris. Kyungsoo segera membantu Joonmyun kembali berdiri.

"_Hyung_ kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Joonmyun hanya tersenyum lemah sebagai jawabannya.

Setidaknya mungkin satu pembuat onar saja masih bisa diatasi tapi geng yang satu ini... Apakah dia akan sanggup?

_to be continued…_

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! Your review is our happiness :D**

**See you soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**CLASS 3-X**

**written by: wonkyumafias**

**Main Cast: EXO**

**Pair: Suho x Everyone!**

Kris dan kawan-kawannya keluar dari kelas, tidak mempedulikan Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo yang sempat memanggil mereka untuk kembali.

"Ada-ada saja Pak Kepsek, pakai memasukkan murid teladan ke kelas kita. Dia pikir semudah itu," ujar Tao ketus. Ia mengeluarkan _aviator sunglass_ dari ransel Gucci-nya lalu memakainya. Kris juga memakai aksesoris yang sama. Keempat pemuda itu berjalan melewati lorong tanpa ada yang berani menegur. Beberapa siswi malah dibuat kagum oleh ketampanan mereka.

Satpam sekolah juga tidak berani melawan ketika Kris memerintahkannya untuk membuka gerbang sekolah.

"Mau ke mana kita hari ini?" tanya Sehun, menendang kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Shopping Center," jawab Kris, "ada banyak yang kita perlukan di sana."

-3X-

Dengan BGM Let Out The Beast, keempat pemuda itu sampai di depan lokasi yang mereka maksud. Kai menata rambutnya yang disisir kebelakang. Sehun melepas jas sekolahnya dan menyampirkannya begitu saja di bahu. Kris dan Tao melepas _sunglass_ mereka dan menatap orang-orang yang lewat dengan tatapan mau-apa-lo?

Kai bersiap membuka pintu Lamborghini yang mereka kendarai ketika Kris menepuk bahunya dan berkata, "Kamu ngapain? Kita kan lagi nggak bawa mobil."

Kai berkedip. "Oh iya."

Keempat pemuda itu berjalan lagi. Tahu-tahu saja Sehun terhenti di depan seorang anak kecil yang sedang memakan lollipop berwarna-warni, persis seperti rambut Sehun.

"Sehun-_ah_, ayo," panggil Kai. Sehun tetap diam, menatap anak itu dengan wajah _pokerface_ khas dirinya.

"Kalian duluan aja," jawab Sehun kemudian. Kai mengedikkan bahu lalu berjalan masuk bersama Kris dan Tao.

Anak lelaki bertopi kuning itu baru menyadari kalau Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Ia melirik pada Sehun dan ketakutan. Wajah Sehun tidak ramah sama sekali. Anak itu memutuskan untuk lanjut menikmati lolipopnya.

"Hei."

Anak itu mendangak lagi. Sehun yang memanggilnya.

"A-apa Kak?"

"Itu enak?" Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada lollipop berwarna pelangi.

"E-enak…," jawab anak itu polos sekaligus ketakutan.

"Berikan padaku," Sehun menengadahkan tangannya. Anak itu kaget.

"Hah?"

"Sini! Lamban," hardik Sehun sambil merampas lollipop itu dari si bocah. Sehun menjilatnya beberapa kali, lalu wajahnya berubah masam.

"Nggak enak. Cih. Warnanya saja masih bagus warna rambutku."

Dengan kejam Sehun melempar lollipop itu ke tanah lalu menginjaknya hingga hancur. Bocah bertopi kuning langsung syok dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sehun tidak melihat anak itu sama sekali. Ia melenggang masuk ke Shopping Center dengan santai seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

-3X-

"Kris-_ge_!" Tao berteriak nyaring sambil memegangi lengan Kris. "OBRAL GUCCI!" serunya heboh melihat banner-banner merah bertuliskan SALE di toko Gucci yang mereka lewati. "Aku ke sana ya!"

"_Okay_," jawab Kris santai sambil merapikan lengan bajunya yang lecek karena dicengkeram oleh Tao, "nanti akan kususul."

Kris pergi ke bagian kosmetik dan meninggalkan Kai yang asyik berkaca dengan salah satu cermin besar yang ada di sana. Tidak lama kemudian Sehun menyusul Kai dan menertawai Kai yang narsis abis.

Tebak apa yang dicari Kris?

Sesuatu yang bisa membuat kulitnya terlihat bagus meski tanpa _make-up_.

Kris bergabung bersama beberapa cewek remaja yang sedang memilih-milih kosmetik. Mata Kris terus mencari benda berbentuk tube itu…

…BB cream.

Kris menemukannya. Tetapi ia butuh merk yang lain. Ia kembali mencari dan _nah!_

Tepat ketika Kris mengulurkan tangan besarnya untuk mengambil tube itu, seorang cewek memegangnya duluan.

"Tunggu!" tegur Kris, membuat cewek dengan cat kuku hijau pastel itu menoleh. "Berikan itu padaku."

Cewek itu memasang tampang heran seheran-herannya. "_Mwoya?_"

"Berikan padaku,"pinta Kris, lebih tegas.

"Nggak," cewek itu menolak, "kan aku yang mengambilnya duluan!"

"Aku melihatnya duluan," Kris berargumen. "Sini cepat, berikan padaku!"

Kris mencoba merebut tube itu tetapi si cewek menolak. Ia menjauhkan tangannya lalu meleletkan lidah.

"Ambil aja yang laiiiin, masih banyak tuh!"

Kris mulai geram. "Berikan padaku JELEK, aku membutuhkannya!"

Ia memberikan tatapan membunuhnya yang paling kejam hingga cewek itu ketakutan. Kris segera merebut tube itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung jas sekolahnya, tidak berniat membayar sama sekali.

-3X-

Kai masih berdiri di depan cermin yang tadi, bolak-balik menata rambut dan seragamnya. Sesekali ia melemparkan senyuman menggoda pada beberapa gadis yang lewat dan mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Aku emang keren banget," katanya sambil nyengir.

"Kai sudahlah ayo kita jalan-jalan ke tempat lain," ajak Sehun dengan wajah malas (meski wajahnya memang selalu terlihat malas). "Kita lihat sepatu atau apa kek. Atau kau belikan aku _bubble tea_ kek…."

"Selalu saja _bubble tea_," Kai berpose di depan cermin panjang seukuran tubuhnya itu, "minta sana sama Luhan."

Sehun merengut. Kai merangkulnya lalu mengajaknya ikut bercermin.

"Menurutmu cermin ini bisa kubawa pulang nggak?" Kai bertanya, "pasti bagus buat ditaruh di kamar."

"Mau bawa pake apa?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Dikantongin?"

"Dasar otak udang," maki Sehun datar.

"Otak udang?" Kai terlihat kaget, "makanan apa tuh? Dimana belinya?"

Sehun _speechless_.

-3X-

Tao belum punya seri yang itu! Dan sekarang benda itu dengan ajaib berada di rak SALE.

Tao segera bergerak dengan cepat untuk mengambil dompet itu. Tapi sayang dua orang _ahjumma_ juga mengincar dompet yang sama. Mereka bertiga saling melempar tatapan aneh. Lebih aneh lagi tatapan para _ahjumma_ pada Tao. _Sedang apa siswa SMA di sini?_

Menyadari kedua _ahjumma_ itu lengah, Tao segera mengambil dompet tersebut dan melesat ke arah kasir sambil memamerkan beberapa gerakan wushu. Ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menggertak kedua _ahjumma_ tadi.

"Hahaha aku menang!" Tao tertawa nyaring. Sambil mengantre ia mengeluarkan iPhone-nya untuk menelepon Kris.

"_Ge,_ aku sudah di kasir. Cepat ke sini ya, darurat. Cepat!" pintanya dengan nada agak galak. Kris yang sudah mendapatkan BB creamnya dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan menghampiri Tao ke _store_ Gucci.

"Ada apa?"

"_Ge_, aku belum dikirimi uang bulanan oleh orang tuaku," Tao berkata dengan wajah dibuat semanis mungkin, "aku butuh dompet ini, _Ge_. Belikan, ya?"

Kris menatap Tao tajam. "Nggak ah. Kalau nggak ada uang ya belinya nanti saja."

"Tapi nanti keburu dibeli sama _ahjumma-ahjumma_ itu _Ge_," rengek Tao. Kris menggeleng.

"Taruh dompetnya. Kita pulang," ujarnya tegas.

Tao merengut. Bukan Tao namanya kalao tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Kumohon, Kris-_gege_," pinta Tao lagi.

"Nggak."

"Ayolaaah!"

"Nggak."

Tao geregetan. Ia sepertinya harus mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Kris-_ge_, belikan aku dompet ini," ia mengangkat satu tangan dan mengepalkannya, mengedipkan sebelah mata dan berkata, "_bbuing bbuing_."

Kris terpaku selama dua detik.

"Oke, aku belikan," kata Kris seperti orang dihipnotis. Ia lalu merogoh saku dan tasnya, tetapi ia tidak menemukan dompetnya.

"_Holy sh*t I forgot to bring my wallet_," ia menyumpah. Tao menatapnya bingung, tidak mengerti perkataan Kris.

"Aku lupa bawa dompet," Kris mengulangi, kali ini Tao melotot. Antrean mereka sudah tinggal sedikit lagi. "Masukkan dompet itu ke tasmu, terus kita kabur, ayo! Mumpung nggak ada yang lihat!"

"Hah? Jadi kita nggak bayar?" tanya Tao.

"Ck! Kita kan preman, ngapain bayar!" kata Kris, teringat BB cream yang ia curi tadi. Ayo!"

Kedua pemuda itu lalu berjalan dengan cepat, keluar dari area toko dan Shopping Center. Sayangnya mereka lupa kalau di pintu keluar ada sebuah sensor otomatis. Ketika mereka berdua melewati sensor itu, lampunya segera menyala merah dan mengeluarkan sirine.

Kris dan Tao mematung sejenak.

"Eh?"

Mereka menoleh ke belakang dan melihat dua orang petugas keamanan sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"KABUR!" seru Kris. Ia dan Tao berlari secepat kilat. Tao menyempatkan menghubungi Kai dan Sehun untuk kabur juga.

"Apa? Kalian ketahuan?" Sehun yang menerima telepon dari Tao langsung kaget. Ia menoleh pada Kai yang sekarang sedang berusaha menggotong cermin besar itu.

"Kai, kita harus kabur! Cepat!" ajak Sehun.

"Iyaaa, bantu aku membawa cermin ini!" kata Kai yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan sebuah cermin.

"_AISSSH!_" Sehun kesal setengah mati dan memukuli lengan Kai. "Lupakan cerminnya! Cepat kita kabur!"

"A-aduh! Aduh!" Kai kesakitan dan menjatuhkan cermin itu. _PRAAANG!_ Suara cermin yang pecah terdengar ke seluruh area.

Kai memandang cermin yang pecah itu dengan sedih. Sehun segera menarik lengannya dan mereka berdua melarikan diri.

-3X-

**Keesokan harinya**

**WOLF First Class High School**

**Headmaster Room**

Kepala Sekolah mondar-mandir di depan Kris, Tao, Sehun, dan Kai. Para petugas keamanan dan pengunjung mengenali seragam sekolah mereka dan segera melapor ke sekolah tentang peristiwa pencurian dan perusakan yang mereka lakukan.

Kris dan kawan-kawan hanya berdiri berjejer dengan santai. Sudah biasa mereka dipanggil ke ruangan itu. Pak Kepsek juga tidak tahu lagi harus menceramahi atau menghukum mereka dengan cara apa lagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa ini Pak?" tanya Joonmyun, tidak memedulikan lirikan tajam dari keempat berandalan itu. "Kenapa mereka dipanggil kemari?"

"Mereka kemarin membolos dan pergi ke Shopping Center. Di sana mereka mencuri dan melakukan perusakan," jelas Pak Kepsek.

"Ya ampun," ucap Kyungsoo sedih. Joonmyun melengos. Andaikan ia bisa menghalangi mereka berempat kemarin, pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Tidak disangka-sangka, Joonmyun membungkuk dalam-dalam di depan Pak Kepsek. Membuat Kai dapat melihat pantat joonmyun dengan jelas. Ia menjilat bibirnya.

Nice butt

"Mohon maafkan saya, Pak. Ini salah saya karena gagal menegur dan menghalangi mereka," kata Joonmyun, "kalau Bapak mau menghukum mereka, hukum saya saja. Saya yang bersalah Pak. Saya gagal mengemban tugas."

Kris, Tao, Sehun, dan Kai menatap Joonmyun dengan tidak percaya. Baru sekali ini mereka melihat ada orang yang mau meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak ia perbuat.

"_Hyung_…," Kyungsoo sangat tersentuh melihat Joonmyun meminta maaf sampai seperti itu. Ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan juga ikut membungkuk.

"Maafkan saya juga Pak, saya gagal membantu Joonmyun. Saya juga bersedia dihukum," kata Kyungsoo tegas.

"Anak-anak, ini bukan salah kalian, tolong jangan seperti ini, Bapak yang tidak enak pada kalian," kata Pak Kepsek. Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo tetap membungkuk dan tidak mau bangun hingga akhirnya Kepala Sekolah berkata kalau mereka semua dimaafkan dan mereka bisa kembali ke kelas.

-3X-

Mereka berenam kembali ke kelas dalam diam. Geng berandal itu melihat Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Kok aku jadi merasa bersalah ya, _Ge,_" bisik Tao dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Kris hanya menghela napas. _Tapi kita ini preman, masa merasa bersalah atas kejahatan yang sudah kita lakukan?_

Akhirnya mereka sampai di dalam kelas dan disambut oleh suasana kelas yang hancur.

Sepertinya geng _trouble maker_ beraksi saat mereka dipanggil. Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Chanyeol memberantakkan susunan meja dan kursi dan membuatnya sebagai tempat perlindungan. Sedangkan Xiumin, Yixing, dan Luhan di sisi yang berseberangan pun juga begitu. Junmyeon tidak tahu darimana mereka mendapatkan balon dan entah apa itu air keruh yang sedang berada di sebelah Chanyeol.

Kelas ini jadi seperti kapal di film favoritnya _Pirates of Carribean_ saat kapal musuh menyerang _Black Pearl_.

"TEMBAK!" seru Chanyeol lalu melempar bola berisi air keruh yang berada di bak yang entah di dapat darimana. Sialnya air itu tepat mengenai wajah Yixing. Luhan yang tidak terima langsung menggenggam dua buah bola berisi air dan melemparkanya ke arah Chanyeol. Tapi ia memang tidak ditakdirkan untung menjadi _pitcher_ yang piawai dalam melempar bola, luhan hanyalah _striker_.

Jongdae tertawa melengking melihat Luhan yang tak becus melempar ke kepala besar Chanyeol yang sangat mudah untuk dikenai. Karena mereka lengah Xiumin yang memang kuda hitam tim seberang melempar wajah mereka bertiga dan kena.

"_Baozi_! Kaulah Romeoku!" Luhan melemparkan badanya dan memeluk Xiumin, modus pun dilancarkan pemuda cantik itu. Ia mencium pipi lembut milik Xiumin dan membuat Oh Sehun menganga di tempatnya.

"HEI! HENTIKAN" pekik Sehun. Sehun yang tanpa pikir panjang masuk ke dalam medan perang dan terkena balon air.

Hening.

Pemuda berambut pelangi itu mengepalkan tangannya. Wajah dan seragamnya jadi basah.

"Siapa yang melempar ke arahku tadi?" tanya Sehun dengan suaranya yang tidak nge-bas sama sekali.

Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun menunjuk Jongdae, Jongdae balik menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Awas kalian," ancam Sehun dingin sambil melemparkan bola air ke arah mereka bertiga tiga kali berturut-turut. Tiba-tiba saja tim Luhan ketambahan satu orang pemain.

Kris hanya bisa menonton peperangan itu dengan wajah datar. Sementara Tao sesekali mendokumentasikan peristiwa tersebut dengan iPhone-nya. Kai melengos dan berkata, "Dasar, Sehun itu memang masih kecil."

Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo saling menoleh. Mereka keluar dari kelas dan menyetop guru yang akan masuk ke kelas untuk memberikan pelajaran terakhir.

"Percayalah, Bapak nggak akan mau masuk ke dalam sana, Pak. Mohon maaf sedang terjadi kekacauan besar," kata Joonmyun. Ia dan Kyungsoo membungkuk meminta maaf berkali-kali hingga guru itu pergi.

Kedua murid teladan itu kembali masuk ke kelas dan mencoba menghentikan peperangan, tetapi akhirnya malah mereka berdua yang terkena serangan balon air.

"Astaga air ini kotor sekali! Dari mana kalian mengambilnya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelap wajahnya dan wajah Joonmyun dengan saputangan miliknya.

"Oh! Oh! Air ini? Ini kami ambil dari tempat yang sangat spesial!" seru Chanyeol bersemangat.

Xiumin mengangguk-angguk. Padahal ia yang paling tua usianya di kelas itu tetapi justru ia ikut bermain dengan riang.

"Dari mana?" tanya Joonmyun, firasatnya tidak enak.

"Kalian tahu—" Jongdae tersenyum lebar, "—parit di belakang sekolah?"

Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo _facepalm_.

-3X-

Kris dan kawan-kawan sedang duduk-duduk di depan sebuah minimarket dikelilingi minuman soda kalengan. Mereka sedang merapatkan sesuatu yang sangat penting sambil tidak lupa memberi tatapan membunuh pada setiap orang yang lewat dan melihat ke arah mereka.

"Mana nih, kok belum ada target buat kita palak," keluh Kai.

"Tenaaang, nanti juga ada," sahut Tao.

"Kita di sini untuk membicarakan dua anak teladan sialan yang ada di kelas kita," kata Kris, "semakin lama mereka semakin cerewet dan menyebalkan. Menegur kita ini-itu, melarang ini-itu, argh aku sudah nggak tahan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita hajar saja," saran Sehun. Ia menatap sepatunya dengan wajah datar.

"Ayo!" Tao mengepalkan tangannya, semangat. "Udah lama nih aku nggak memukul orang!"

"Tunggu, tunggu," Kai menepuk-nepuk bahu Tao, "melihat mereka yang sangat gigih, sepertinya kita hajar pun tidak akan mempan."

Kris mengangguk. "Aku setuju sih. Apa kau punya cara lain untuk membuat mereka nggak berkutik?"

Kai tersenyum jahil, "Asal kalian tahu saja, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan kelemahan dari Joonmyun…."

"Apa?" tanya Tao, _excited_.

Kai menyuruh teman-temannya untuk mendekat dan ia mengatakan rencana tersebut dengan suara pelan. Kris, Tao, dan Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Waah, ternyata ada cara seperti itu ya," Sehun tertawa kecil. Kris dan Tao juga tertawa sambil melakukan tos.

"Tunggu apalagi, besok ayo kita laksanakan," kata Kris yang disambut semangat oleh teman-temannya.

-3X-

**Keesokan paginya**

**Kelas 3-X**

Bel masuk sekolah baru saja berbunyi, tapi Kris dan kawan-kawan sudah berdiri dari kursi mereka dengan membawa tas masing-masing. Mereka langsung berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Joonmyun yang melihat itu segera berdiri dan menghalangi mereka.

"Kalian! Kelas bahkan belum dimulai dan kalian sudah mau bolos?" tegur Suho. Alih-alih marah, Kris, Kai, Tao, dan Sehun malah tersenyum nakal padanya.

Joonmyun menelan ludah. "A-apa? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

"Jangan panik begitu, kami nggak akan berbuat jahat padamu kok…," bisik Sehun di dekat telinga Joonmyun. Joonmyun yang kaget segera meloncat mundur dan sialnya ia malah menabrak Tao. Tao segera merangkul bahu Joonmyun, membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek terkesiap.

"Benar, kami cuma sedang berpikir untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan juga," Tao melanjutkan kalimat Sehun, ia berbisik di telinga Joonmyun yang satunya. Joonmyun sudah akan mendorong Tao menjauh tapi terlambat, lengan Kris tiba-tiba saja sudah melingkari pinggangnya.

"Belajar terus itu nggak baik lho, ayo sekali-kali bolos saja, bagaimana kau mau ikut kan?" tanya Kris. Joonmyun mulai panik. Wajahnya memanas karena malu dan tangannya mulai dingin.

"Lagipula kalau dilihat-lihat kau manis juga—" Joonmyun melotot ketika wajah Kai berada tepat di depannya, "—pasti menyenangkan kalau kita jalan-jalan bareng, gimana?"

Rona merah terlihat jelas di pipi Joonmyun. Rasa panik semakin menguasai dirinya. _Matilah aku_—batinnya—_aku harus bagaimana?_

[_to be continued…]_

* * *

**Hello! We are very happy to see you again :D  
thank you for reading, hope you will like this chapter. don't forget to review ^o^**

**see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CLASS 3-X**

**Chapter 3**

**written by: wonkyumafias**

**Main Casts: EXO**

**Pair: Suho x Everyone!**

Merasakan tatapan Kai yang sangat intens dan ketiga temannya yang semakin menempel pada Joonmyun, murid teladan itu tidak tahan lagi.

"Pe—" ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan menengokkan kepalanya ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan Kai, "—pergi! Pergi saja kalian! Jangan ganggu aku!"

_CHU!_

Joonmyun benar-benar menjadi patung es. Seluruh badannya dingin dan otaknya berhenti berpikir.

Kai baru saja menciumnya sekilas di pipi—agak dekat ke bibir. Melihat Joonmyun yang tidak berkutik, Kris, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun tertawa penuh kemenangan. Mereka melepaskan Joonmyun dan segera keluar dari kelas sambil melakukan tos satu sama lain. Joonmyun merasa badannya lemas dan rasanya mau pingsan. Untung Kyungsoo datang dan segera memapah tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_ kau ini bagaimana! Kenapa malah tidak berani melawan ketika mereka menggodamu?" Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang bahu Joonmyun. Joonmyun masih diam saja. Wajahnya merah merona sekarang dengan ekspresi kesal karena sudah dikerjai oleh Kris dan kawan-kawan.

"Astaga _Hyung_," Kyungsoo melengos, menepuk-nepuk pipi Joonmyun yang terasa hangat. Hatinya kesal. _'Kurang ajar anak-anak nakal itu! Mereka memanfaatkan kelemahan Joonmyun-hyung! Awas mereka!'_

Kyungsoo mengawal Joonmyun hingga duduk di kursinya dan memberinya air untuk diminum. Seorang guru masuk untuk memulai pelajaran. Joonmyun sudah mulai tenang dan bisa berkonsentrasi sekarang. Untung saja ia tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol dkk mendokumentasikan peristiwa tadi dengan _handycam_. Kalau ia sampai tahu, bisa-bisa ia panik lagi.

Jongdae cekikikan. "Jangan lupa file rekamannya di-_burn_ ke CD! Biar bisa kita tonton di rumah! Lucu banget!"

"Bener bener! Yang barusan tadi seruuu!" sahut Chanyeol yang disambut tawa oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, jangan berisik! Pelajaran sudah dimulai!" tegur Kyungsoo agak galak. Ketiga pemuda itu sontak terdiam dan merengut.

Yixing membuka mata setelah beberapa saat memejamkannya. "Sepertinya aku mendapatkan kekuatan menyembuhkan dari unicorn. Aku akan menyembuhkan Joonmyun yang kelihatannya demam. Lihat wajahnya," kata pemuda berambut oranye itu sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya. "_Chiyuu chiyuu_~"

Luhan hanya melihat ke Yixing sekilas lalu mendekat ke kiri, ke bangku Xiumin.

"Joonmyun hanya dicium kok tapi sudah seperti orang lari maraton. Wajahnya merah dan ngos-ngosan! Bahkan detak jantungnya bisa kudengar tadi!" komentar Luhan.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"_Baozi_, kalau mencium atau dicium sudah bisa menghasilkan efek seperti habis main futsal, bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?"

Xiumin sontak menoleh dan memberikan tatapan apa-maksudmu-sih pada Luhan. Yang dilihat hanya menunggu jawaban Xiumin dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Luhan, duduk yang benar," tegur Kyungsoo dari depan. Luhan menggeret kursinya kembali ke tempat semula ia duduk. Xiumin tertawa kecil dan geleng-geleng kepala.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lagi. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke meja Joonmyun di sebelah kirinya, selembar kertas berisi pesan.

_Hyung, sepertinya hyung sudah nggak sanggup untuk menangani Kris dkk. _

_Setelah ini biar aku yang mengurus mereka, Hyung uruslah anak yang lain ya!_

_-Do Kyungsoo_

Joonmyun tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya dan mengucap terima kasih dengan suara pelan. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja salah tingkah.

'_Kenapa Joonmyun-hyung terlihat bersinar ya? Dia itu manusia atau malaikat?' _batinnya.

-3X-

Kyungsoo sudah bertekad akan menggagalkan rencana Kris dkk untuk bolos hari ini. Ia segera berlari ke pintu kelas ketika melihat geng anak nakal telah berdiri dari kursinya sambil membawa tas masing-masing.

"Eh?" Kris yang berjalan paling depan terlihat kaget. _Kenapa malah Kyungsoo? Mana Joonmyun?_

Tao melihat sekeliling. Joonmyun memang tidak ada di kelas, mereka baru sadar.

"Kalau kalian mencari Joonmyun, ia masih di ruang guru. Sekarang kalian kembalilah ke bangku kalian," perintah Kyungsoo tegas. Kris hanya menunduk ke arah Kyungsoo dengan wajah malas.

"Sekarang! Kalian tidak boleh meninggalkan kelas karena sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai!"

Kris melirik Kai. Kai hanya nyengir.

"Lakukan rencana yang sama," ucapnya pelan pada Kris. Kris tertawa mengejek lalu mengangguk.

"Begini ya, daripada kau marah-marah di situ, lebih baik kau ikut dengan ka—"

Kris terdiam ketika Kyungsoo menepis tangannya yang akan merangkul bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu mengeluarkan tatapan burung hantunya.

"Kembali ke bangkumu."

Kris tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menjawab. _Kenapa anak ini bisa memelototiku sampai seperti itu?_

Kai, Sehun, dan Tao bingung melihat ketua geng mereka. Kai lalu memutuskan untuk memulai serangan kedua. Tapi baru saja ia akan mendekat ke Kyungsoo—

"AW! ADUH ADUH ADUH!" jerit Kai sambil meloncat-loncat dengan satu kaki. Kyungsoo baru saja menginjak kakinya dengan sangat sangat keras.

"Aduh aduh sakit banget aduuuh," rengek Kai sambil memegangi lengan Sehun. Sehun hanya meliriknya datar.

Tao kemudian menggeser Kris dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia menunduk dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

"Beraninya kamu ya!" bentaknya menakuti Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya menatapnya dengan mata bundar khas dirinya itu. 5 detik dipelototi Kyungsoo, Tao jadi bingung sendiri. Ia mundur perlahan dan berbisik pada Kris.

"_Ge_, gimana ini?"

Kris mengepalkan tangannya marah. Ia menggeram dan mendorong Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sempat goyah dan mundur beberapa langkah, tapi ia kembali berdiri tegak.

"Lebih baik kamu minggir, pendek! Atau kamu mau kupukul, hah?"ancam Kris. Kyungsoo tidak takut sama sekali. Kris kembali salah tingkah karena dipelototi oleh Kyungsoo.

_Kenapa anak ini tidak takut dengan kami?_

Kesal setengah mati, Kris balik badan dan kembali ke kursinya. Ia duduk lalu berteriak melepaskan emosi. Kai, Tao, dan Sehun mau tidak mau mengikuti bos mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing. Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sambil bersenandung kecil ia juga kembali duduk di kursinya.

-3X-

Waktu istirahat hampir usai. Kris, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun hanya berdiam di kursi masing-masing seperti orang frustasi—memang frustasi. Mereka benar-benar masih tidak percaya kalau upaya bolos mereka bisa digagalkan begitu saja oleh Kyungsoo.

"WHOAAA LIHAT INIIII," Chanyeol merekam wajah geng preman yang stress satu-persatu dengan handycamnya. "Nampaknya Kyungsoo berhasil mengalahkan mereka, pemirsa sekalian!"

Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol cekikikan. Tao yang merasa terganggu memelototi mereka bertiga.

"Ups, _Angry Panda, Angry Panda!" _celetuk Jongdae dengan wajah takut yang dibuat-buat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_BRAK!_ Kris menggebrak meja dan menatap tiga anak iseng itu dengan sangat galak. Wajahnya marah dan kedua alisnya yang tebal bertaut.

Chanyeol dkk terdiam sejenak sebelum Jongdae akhirnya berteriak dengan nyaring, "_ANGRY BIIIIIIRD!"_

Ketiga anak itu pun lari tunggang-langgang keluar kelas. Luhan dan Xiumin yang sedang bermain tenis meja memarahi mereka karena mengganggu pertandingan dengan Yixing sebagai pencatat skor itu.

"Kau sih, takut sama pelototannya Kyungsoo," sindir Sehun pada Kris sambil mengangkat kedua kaki ke atas meja.

"Hei! Kalau kau berani kenapa tidak kau lawan saja dia, hah?" balas Kris. Sehun hanya meliriknya dingin.

"Ah! Kris-_ge_ penakut! Kalau gitu aku saja yang jadi pimpinan geng ini!" protes Tao. Kris langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menendang kursi Tao sampai pemiliknya bangkit dan berdiri.

"Apa katamu tadi? Katakan sekali lagi!" pinta Kris emosi.

Tao melangkah ke depan Kris. "Aku saja yang jadi pimpinan geng ini!" bentak Tao dengan suaranya yang agak nyaring.

"Ckckck," Sehun geleng-geleng kepala. "Kalian ini tidak ada dewasa-dewasanya. Lebih baik aku aja yang jadi ketua geng."

Kris dan Tao kompak memberikan _death glare _ke arah Sehun dan menendang kursinya sampai Sehun terjatuh ke lantai. Kai langsung berdiri dan membantu Sehun untuk bangkit.

"Sehunnie! Kamu nggak pa-pa?" tanya Kai. Sehun meringis kesakitan. "Kenapa kalian jadi ribut sih?" tanyanya kesal pada Kris dan Tao.

Kris menatap Kai dingin. "Kau juga sama aja. Bertindak sesukamu sendiri. Kemarin itu kenapa kau pakai cium Joonmyun segala? Rencananya kan hanya menggertak saja!"

Kai yang terkejut langsung berdiri dan melepaskan Sehun yang baru mau bangun.

"Aduh!" Sehun terjatuh lagi ke lantai.

"Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa masalah kemarin sih! Memang kenapa kalau aku mencium Joonmyun, heh?" tanya Kai, menghampiri Kris dan mendorongnya.

"Oh! Kau menantangku, hah?" Kris balas mendorong Kai.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Kai mendorong Kris lagi.

Kedua pemuda itu saling dorong sambil mendebatkan hal yang kurang penting. Tao yang merasa dicuekin langsung naik pitam. Ia mengeluarkan nunchuck dari ranselnya dan bersiap menyerang Kris. "KRIS-_GEGE_! LAWANMU ADALAH AKU!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Tao segera menarik senjatanya kembali ketika Joonmyun tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di antara dirinya dan Kris sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Jangan berkelahi di dalam kelas! Tidak ada perkelahian di area sekolah, mengerti?" tegur Joonmyun sambil menatap Tao, Kai, dan Sehun yang masih duduk di lantai. "Kalian ini kan berteman, kok malah berkelahi, sih?"

Tao, Kai, dan Sehun hanya menunduk mendengar kata-kata Joonmyun. Bahkan tatapan Joonmyun terlihat sangat kecewa pada mereka bertiga.

Joonmyun berbalik menghadap Kris dan bertanya dengan wajah sangat khawatir. "Kris-_ssi_, kamu tidak pa-pa? Apa kamu terluka?"

Kris _speechless_ melihat wajah khawatir Joonmyun, apalagi ia bertanya dengan suaranya yang lembut itu.

"A-a-aku baik baik aja," jawabnya sedikit terbata, berusaha mempertahakan wajah _cool_nya. Joonmyun masih terlihat sedikit khawatir, tapi ia mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Kris mematung. Sementara itu Tao, Kai, dan Sehun saling menatap satu sama lain.

"J-Joonmyun! Aku terluka! Kakiku patah!" kata Kai pura-pura panik sambil menjatuhkan diri.

Sehun berbaring di lantai dan berkata dengan suara diseret-seret, "Joon… myun… aku… sekarat…."

Tao memukul wajahnya sendiri. "WAJAHKU! WAJAHKU YANG TAMPAN! Joonmahao tolong aku!"

Sayangnya mereka tidak sadar kalau bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan Joonmyun sudah duduk manis di kursinya di depan sana, tidak mendengar mereka sama sekali.

Ketiga siswa itu langsung duduk di kursi mereka sambil menyumpah-nyumpah. Kris juga kembali duduk di kursinya, masih dengan wajah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Kai melirik Kris dan bergumam kesal, "Sialan. Padahal kan aku yang suka Joonmyun duluan!"

-3X-

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae asyik menertawai video Joonmyun dan geng berandalan yang mereka rekam kemarin. Jongdae memasukannya ke dalam CD dan iPad milik Chanyeol. Mereka jadi bisa menonton video itu dimana saja dan kapan saja.

Lebih tepatnya _hampir_ kapan saja. Karena Joonmyun tadi mengancam akan menyita iPad Chanyeol kalau mereka memainkannya selama jam pelajaran. Sekarang jam istirahat dan itu berarti aman.

"Lihat lihat wajahnya merah banget huakakakak," celetuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tidak bisa berkomentar. Ia hanya bisa tertawa sampai-sampai tawanya tidak bersuara.

"Tapi geng berandalan itu hebat juga bisa menemukan cara macam ini!" kata Jongdae dengan senyum lebar.

"Kalian sedang menertawakan apa, sih?"

Geng anak jahil itu sontak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. Joonmyun sedang berdiri di belakang Jongdae, tersenyum manis sambil mengamati apa yang mereka bertiga lakukan.

Ketiga siswa itu saling berpandangan. _Bagaimana kalau kita kerjai sekalian?_

"Kami sedang menonton video lucu nih! Mau lihat juga?" tanya Baekhyun. Joonmyun mengangguk. Jongdae segera berdiri dan menyuruh Joonmyun duduk di kursinya. Ia lalu menyeret kursi lain untuk duduk di sebelah Joonmyun. Jadilah dua meja dan empat kursi menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul untuk menonton video itu.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae kembali tertawa melihat peristiwa _pengepungan_ Joonmyun itu. Mereka lalu cengar-cengir sambil menunggu reaksi Joonmyun. _Pasti dia akan kesal dan menyuruh kami menghapus video ini_, pikir Baekhyun.

Tiga detik setelah video usai, mereka bingung karena tidak ada reaksi dari Joonmyun. Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang duduk mengapit Joonmyun lalu segera menoleh untuk melihat ketua kelas mereka itu. Ternyata Joonmyun sedang menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Vi… videonya kan lucu! Kenapa kau nggak tertawa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kau menangis, Joonmyun?" tanya Jongdae. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa khawatir.

Joonmyun angkat suara, "Aduh… maaf teman-teman…."

Ia mengangkat kepala dan membuka tangannya. Wajahnya merah merona lalu ia tersenyum pada ketiga anak jahil itu. "Maaf, aku malu sekali kalau harus melihat diriku di video itu, jadi…."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat Joonmyun dengan mulut ternganga. Jongdae terus melihat Joonmyun juga, seakan tidak mau berkedip.

"Manis banget," ucap Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Baekhyun menyikutnya. Chanyeol menyikut balik. Setelah saling sikut itulah baru mereka bisa kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Joonmyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng. "Nggak apa-apa."

"Ah, sebenarnya kalian itu kreatif sekali lho. Sayang, ide-ide kalian malah kalian jadikan bahan untuk mengerjai orang lain," kata Joonmyun sedih.

Chanyeol nyengir. "Eh… baru pertama kali ada yang memuji kami," ujarnya senang dan malu-malu.

"Kami pikir kau bakal memarahi kami tadi," kata Baekhyun jujur. "Biasanya orang akan melaporkan kejahilan kami ke guru BK lalu kami akan dimarahi di sana atau diberi hukuman."

"Atau diceramahi dan dinasihati panjang lebar," tambah Chanyeol.

Joonmyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sepertinya guru-guru di sini tidak memberikan solusi bagi mereka.

"Untuk menyalurkan kreativitas kalian, bagaimana kalau kalian ikut ekskul saja? Ekskul membuat film, seni, atau… kerajinan tangan, mungkin?" saran Joonmyun. "Oh! Atau ekskul _stand up comedy?_"

Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut. "Ekskul seperti itu membosankaaan! Kami hanya akan mendapatkan kesenangan kalau mengerjai orang!"

"Benar benar! Itu _passion _kami," tambah Chanyeol lagi, kali ini diiringi dengan wajah bangga dan sok serius.

Joonmyun mengernyitkan alis. _'Passion macam apa itu.'_

Tapi bukan murid terbaik namanya kalau tidak menemukan solusi. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir (dan membiarkan duo Chanyeol-Baekhyun mem-_post_ video dirinya ke Youtube), Joonmyun mendapat ide.

"Aku tahu!" seru Joonmyun, mengagetkan kedua siswa itu. "Bagaimana kalau… ekskul _Birthday Surprise_?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ekskul yang tugasnya menyiapkan kejutan untuk siswa yang sedang berulang tahun! Kalian bertugas menjahili dia di hari ulang tahunnya!" kata Joonmyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat senang dengan hal itu.

"Tapi ekskul itu kan nggak ada!" protes Baekhyun. Joonmyun tertawa kecil.

"Memang. Makanya aku akan sampaikan rencana membentuk ekskul ini pada Pak Kepsek," Joonmyun berkata dengan semangat. "Kalau beliau setuju, kalian mau kan menjadi pengurus dan anggota ekskul itu?"

"Yaa, tentu saja kami mau," jawab Chanyeol. "Tapi kalau Pak Kepsek tidak setuju dan ekskulnya batal dibentuk, bagaimana?"

Joonmyun menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan penuh tekad. "Kalau begitu kalian boleh lempari wajahku dengan pie susu sebanyak berapapun yang kalian inginkan," jawab Joonmyun, "dan jika ekskul ini benar-benar didirikan, maka kalian hanya boleh menjahili anak yang sedang ulang tahun saja dan tidak boleh menjahili anak lain, guru, dan tidak boleh membuat keributan di kelas!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbisik-bisik untuk berdiskusi. Akhirnya keputusan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"_Deal_," ia bersalaman dengan Joonmyun, "kami setuju."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Joonmyun saling melempar senyum. Terdengar bel masuk berbunyi dan Joonmyun segera berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kalau begitu akan kukabari kalian besok. Permisi Jongdae, aku mau kembali ke bangkuku," pinta Joonmyun dengan sopan. Jongdae berdiri dan bergeser, membiarkan Joonmyun lewat. Setelah itu dia duduk lagi.

Dan ia masih terbengong-bengong.

"Jongdae! Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang bahu kawannya itu. Jongdae berkedip beberapa kali. Kesadarannya kembali.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Chanyeol. Jongdae mengangguk perlahan.

"E-emmm… malaikat… malaikat yang duduk di sebelahku tadi ke mana ya?" tanya Jongdae.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun buru-buru mengambil botol air Xiumin dan menyiramkan isinya ke wajah Jongdae.

"SADAR WOI!"

_BYUUUUR!_

-3X-

Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo berhasil menjaga situasi kelas hari ini. Meskipun masih ada sedikit keributan ketika pelajaran berlangsung tetapi semua murid masuk dan bertahan di kelas sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

Kedua siswa itu berjalan menuju gerbang depan sekolah bersama-sama. Wajah mereka sangat senang.

"Akhirnya geng berandalan tidak ada yang membolos lagi, kau hebat Kyungsoo," puji Joonmyun sambil merangkul bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersipu.

"_Hyung_ juga hebat kok, bisa mendapat ide untuk ngobrol dengan geng _pranksters_ dan meminta Kepala Sekolah untuk membuatkan ekskul khusus," kata Kyungsoo, "semoga Pak Kepsek mengizinkan ya."

"Iya," Joonmyun mengangguk. "Kau juga cobalah bicara dengan anak-anak nakal itu, Kyungsoo. Mungkin kau bisa memberi solusi untuk masalah mereka."

"Baiklah _Hyung _akan kucoba," jawab Kyungsoo.

Mereka saling memandang lalu tertawa bersama. Tapi Kyungsoo buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya menatap tanah di bawahnya.

_'Joonmyun-hyung terlalu bersinar,' _ia membatin.

"Ya sudah Kyungsoo. Rumahmu belok ke kanan kan? Kita berpisah di sini," kata Joonmyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Hati-hati ya _Hyung_ pulangnya," kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis. Mereka saling melambaikan tangan lalu berjalan ke arah berbeda.

Joonmyun berjalan santai menuju swalayan di dekat sekolah. Ia ingin membeli minuman soda di situ. Supirnya akan datang menjemput dia di swalayan itu.

Sialnya segerombolan preman sekolah lain datang mencegat Joonmyun. Mereka terlihat sangat menakutkan.

_'Waduh,' _batin Joonmyun, _'kalau Kris dan teman-temannya menakutkan tapi mereka masih tampan. Kalau yang ini… benar-benar seram….'_

"Wah! Anak Wolf High School nih!" seru salah seorang dari 4 orang preman itu, yang berambut panjang. "Kau tahu nggak kalau preman sekolahmu itu pernah mengalahkan bos kami?"

Joonmyun menelan ludah. Ia mencari celah untuk lari tapi dirinya sudah terlanjur dikepung. Pemuda mungil itu melangkah mundur terus menerus hingga menabrak tembok gang yang ada di sana.

"Gimana kalau kita hajar saja?" siswa yang hidungnya ditindik menawarkan pada teman-temannya.

"Hmmm ide bagus. Kulitnya putih sekali seperti salju hahaha! Pasti bagus kalau kita hias dengan sedikit darah," sahut yang memakai topi terbalik.

Keempat siswa itu tertawa. Salah seorang dari mereka mengangkat dagu Joonmyun. Joonmyun berusaha menepis tangan itu tapi pergelangan tangannya sudah ditahan duluan oleh si preman.

"Wajahnya juga manis sekali. Membuatku semangat untuk menghancurkannya!" sentak preman itu sambil melempar Joonmyun ke tanah.

"Lepas saja seragamnya! Kita akan bawa sebagai bukti kalau kita sudah menghajar anak dari Wolf High School! Kita bakar seragamnya ramai-ramai!" kata siswa berambut panjang. Rasa takut luar biasa mulai menghampiri Joonmyun ketika kedua lengannya dipegangi oleh preman-preman itu dan dua orang sisanya mulai melepas kancing jas seragamnya.

"Kalian kurang ajar! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Joonmyun dengan sedikit gemetar. Tiba-tiba datang sebuah mobil Jaguar hitam di depan gang dan keluarlah Kris, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun.

"HEI!"

Kedua preman yang mau melepas seragam Joonmyun terhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Mereka disambut tendangan dari kaki Tao.

_BRUK!_

Dua preman yang sedang memegangi lengan Joonmyun segera menyerang balik. Tao dan Kai menahan mereka sementara Kris kembali menghajar preman yang bangkit setelah ditendang oleh Tao tadi.

Joonmyun yang syok merasa kakinya lemas. Untunglah Sehun sudah ada di dekatnya. Sehun mendekap Joonmyun lalu menggiringnya keluar dari gang. Pemuda berambut pelangi itu juga sempat menahan tendangan dari salah satu preman yang lolos dari cengkraman Kai dan berusaha menendangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mereka tidak memukulmu kan?" tanya Sehun sedikit panik sambil mengelus pipi Joonmyun.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Joonmyun. Badannya masih gemetaran. Ia membersihkan lengan Sehun yang tadi digunakan untuk melindunginya—kotor dan lecet terkena sepatu preman tadi. Sehun mematung ketika Joonmyun memeluknya.

"Sehun… syukurlah kau tidak terluka," kata Joonmyun.

"SEHUN! SEDANG APA KAU DI SITU! BANTU KAMI WOI!" teriak Kris panas melihat Joonmyun yang memeluk Sehun. Sehun dengan sangat terpaksa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Joonmyun dan berlari untuk membantu teman-temannya.

-3X-

Kris dan kawan-kawannya berhasil mengalahkan empat preman itu. Mereka tersenyum puas melihat empat tubuh tergeletak di tanah—masih bernyawa kok.

Mereka menghampiri Joonmyun yang berdiri di dekat mobil mereka, masih dengan mata ketakutan. Tapi Joonmyun lega ini semua sudah berakhir.

"Terima kasih teman-teman, aku tertolong," ucap Joonmyun dengan wajah tersipu. Ia tersenyum manis dan membungkuk pada mereka berempat.

Keempat anak nakal itu tersenyum senang karena bisa melihat senyum Joonmyun. Kai merangkul lengan Joonmyun dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang? Bahaya kalau kau pulang sendiri."

"A-ah… tidak usah," jawab Joonmyun pelan karena terpesona oleh tatapan Kai. Baru kali ini Kai menatapnya selembut itu.

Tao merangkul bahu Joonmyun. "Ayolah, kami takut terjadi sesuatu padamu lagi," kata Tao. Kris tidak mau ketinggalan. Ia menyentuh dagu Joonmyun dan tersenyum. "Untunglah kami tidak terlambat, aku tidak akan memaafkan kalau tangan mereka berani melukai wajahmu."

Joonmyun terkesiap. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. _Perasaan ini lagi, aku mau pingsan saja rasanya!_

Sementara itu Sehun menatap ketiga temannya dengan sebal. Ia tidak kebagian.

Joonmyun tersadar oleh suara klakson. Rupanya itu mobil yang menjemputnya.

"Aku sudah dijemput! Maaf aku pulang duluan ya! Terima kasih banyak!" kata Joonmyun sambil membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia takut jika dirinya berada lebih lama di dekat mereka, keempat preman itu akan semakin jadi menggodanya.

"Aaargh, dia kabur," keluh Kai. Ia, Kris, Tao, dan Sehun akhirnya masuk lagi ke dalam mobil dan Kris menyetir—mengantar mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

-3X-

Pagi ini adalah pelajaran olah raga untuk kelas 3-X. Sebelum guru datang, Xiumin dan Luhan sudah semangat menggiring bola di lapangan. Yixing _stand by_ di depan gawang untuk menjadi kiper.

"Hei teman-teman! Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Joonmyun sambil memasukkan kaos olah raganya yang kebesaran ke dalam celananya.

"Ayo!" ajak Xiumin. Joonmyun berlari-lari dengan semangat mendekati ketiga anak itu. Kyungsoo juga mau berlari menyusulnya sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

_'Celana olah raga Hyung kok ketat sekali ya… jadinya kan…."_

"ASTAGA." Kyungsoo menengok ke arah suara. Rupanya itu Kai. "Lihat deh celananya Joonmyun ketat banget. S-seksi!" kata Kai dengan senyum nakal.

"Wah iya," sahut Tao sambil nyengir. Kai, Tao, Kris, dan Sehun, bahkan Jongdae terdiam di tempat dengan mata tertuju ke celana Joonmyun.

Kyungsoo melengos sambil menepuk dahi.

[to be continued…]

* * *

**Hello! This is our last update before one of us go back to college life ^^**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review, thank you very much!**

**See you again soon in another story!**


End file.
